


翔润｜爱别离

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 已婚S x HOST J





	1. 反正花开了终究会落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S SIDE

 

 

**反正花开了终究会落。**

 

 

**01.**

我进家门的时候，绿子明显也才回来不久，正忙着将手腕上新买的手链解开放在首饰盒里。听到开门声，她喊着“欢迎回来”，一边欢快地扑上来，柔软的身躯和清甜的香水味儿一起撞进我怀里。

“girl’s night好玩吗？”

捞过她的肩膀，我把公文包甩到一边，低头仔细端详她的脸——唔，眼妆没有太夸张，口脂也是很淡的颜色，看来不是打着聚会幌子的联谊。

“说到这个……”

她咯咯娇笑着，转过身，胳膊熟练地缠上我的脖子，“还记得咱们高中时的那个松本润吗？”

“谁？”

“翔君真是冷漠——”

她假装忧愁，纤细的手指在我胸口点来点去，“那孩子当年可是很崇拜你的……就是那个松本润啊……！”

 

醉话连篇，看来喝得真不少。

打横抱起她走向卧室，胸口处这个温热的脑袋仍然不老实，悉悉索索的，试图让嘴唇抵达我的耳边。

我不得已俯下身，听兴致高涨地小醉鬼一遍一遍嘟囔，“就是后来加入了棒球部的……那个松本润……”

 

棒球社？

我扬扬眉毛——这倒是新情报。好不容易抵达房间，我将她脱了鞋塞进被子，刚一沾枕头，她就像碰到弹簧了似的坐起来，一把揪住我的领子，“松本润……”

不想再听她将同一个名字重复十遍，我打算自己猜出主题。

“你见到他了？”

“翔君怎么知道的？！”

她一瞬间眼睛睁得溜圆，像是受到了惊吓。

“然后呢？”

“然后啊……”

她小心地向旁边张望了一会儿，像是怕被人听到，在我耳边小小声告密，“他在当host哦——”中途她打了个小小的酒嗝，勉强完成一句话，“……还是头牌。”

 

我被她逗笑了。

“连这个都被你打听出来啦？”伸手去拉扯她白白软软的脸颊，我循循善诱，“还有没有了？”

“有！”

她在我的动作下摇摇晃晃，口齿不清又迫不及待地说出了她认为最重要的八卦。

“听说，最近几个月，他几乎每晚都会被‘带出场’哦，连店长都管不了……说起来，他到底是怎么长成现在这副样子的啊，”她托着腮，困惑得真心实意，“明明以前只是个包子脸的小鬼而已啊。”

 

 

 

确认她睡着后，我从衣柜最底层翻出一个手机，轻手轻脚来到客厅自带的阳台。

夜晚的天空仍然被霓虹占据着，鲜少能见到星星。我倚在栏杆上，点了一只烟，又按亮了手机。昨晚匆忙间充的电，到现在仍然有80%——好样的，没白疼你。

打开通讯录，我找到里面唯一一个号码拨了出去。

 

 

“晚上好。”

包子脸？印象中，那人从来都是现在这副模样，从来都只有这一把轻浮的嗓音。

 

我清了清喉咙，“晚上好。”

“什么啊……原来是翔さん。”

对面的语气微妙地软了下来。

“今天，那个，我……”

似乎有什么堵住了我的喉咙，简单的问句吭哧半天也没说完全。

“想问樱井太太的事情？放心，不会让她发现的。”

他的善解人意让我羞耻。

“那么，晚安。”

没等回答我就匆匆挂了电话，一条短信却在关机前一秒围追堵截而来。

 

——明天过来吗？

我盯着屏幕，绿子和松本润的脸交替在眼前出现。

——嗯。

 

 

 

 

**_他坐在吧台前，雪白的皮肤让黑衣也变得艳丽。他的头发随意地挽成一个——据同行的人说，名为“公主头”的造型。_ **

**_——什么公主会有这样婉转撩人的眼波？_ **

****

**_先前嚷嚷着要来的几个客户这会儿都偃旗息鼓，只敢从斜后方悄悄打量他，即使是最难缠的人也不敢上前搭讪。似乎他们终于意识到，在这样的人面前，金钱只会是俗套的代名词。_ **

**_他正和另一个低头洗扑克的host说话，嘴角扬着一个似笑非笑的弧度，指尖夹着一根未点燃的香烟。他转过头时，我终于看清他的脸——有一秒钟，我无法呼吸。_ **

****

**_他站起身，朝我所在的方向走来。我吓了一跳，第一反应竟然是低头检查自己是不是穿了最好的那套西装；余光里，身边的所有人都和我做了同样的动作。再抬头时，他已经站在了我面前，性感的嘴唇微张，白皙修长的手指径直抚上我的衣领。_ **

**_“好久不见。”他说。_ **

 …

我又梦见了和松本润第一次遇见的场景——虽然按他的说法，应该是重逢才对。

绿子的证词也说明了这一点。

 

可任凭我绞尽脑汁，也无法从记忆里找出松本存在的影子。我甚至怀疑他是不是编造的——有这样的相貌，怎么可能隐于众人。

“那是因为樱井さん自己就在发光，当然注意不到别人。”

见我真的什么也想不起来，他似乎有些失落，一句话敷衍了我的疑问，从此对这个话题闭口不谈。

 

只有第一次见面时是他主动迎接，此后的每一个夜晚，我熟门熟路地溜进后门，从不同的角落找到喝得半醉的松本，用外套裹住他那件让人想入非非的制服，搂在怀里带走。

按照规矩，host不能随便离店。可松本的受欢迎程度已经不能单单用一个“非常”来形容——他永远可以在我来之前就哄着其他客人买足了酒水，所幸老板也是难得的好脾气，只要完成目标额，也就默许了他每晚的翘班。

 

 

没结婚前，我在市中心买了套小公寓，没告诉绿子。专程用来接待朋友，以及，情人。

遇见松本后的每一个晚上，我都像个热血的毛头小子，迫不及待地将他压在这张床上——有时甚至连灯都顾不得开，就着月光，用眼神一点一滴地抚摸他。

他的头发没有染色，墨黑的发梢打着卷儿在床单上铺开。见过他之后，我才明白何谓“桃花眼”——眼梢一挑，便是含情的极致。

 

只有在床上，这种绝对的居高临下才会让我感觉自己在他面前不是笨拙的。

 

前戏总是漫长而磨人，他似乎极喜欢亲吻，唇齿间的交缠总要到连眼里都染上水汽才告一段落。我握着他的腰，毫不留情地撞击他的敏感点，他哭着摇头，却又顾忌着糟糕的隔音不敢叫得太大声，忍得眼角绯红，生理泪水滚滚而落。我将胳膊从他腋下穿过，提起他的上身，引导他跨坐在我腰间。

他的皮肤也白得发亮，情欲让他从里到外都透着诱惑的粉，眼睛近乎失焦。我观察着他的表情，将他和他甜腻的呻吟一起吞吃入腹。快到高潮时，我加快了动作，却用一只手堵住他的铃口。

“让我射……”

他小声哀求我。这是他唯一会向我示弱的时刻。

 

我捏住他的下巴，得寸进尺地摩挲他柔软的嘴唇，指尖在那两颗被我吮吸过多次的小痣流连。

“明明可以说得更好听一些的——”

 

可真当他脸上出现委屈的神情，我又心软了。

“对不起……”

我把他抱在怀里，慌乱地吻着他的额头，嘴唇划过他仍然在流泪的眼睛，微微抽动的鼻尖。

他却突然笑了。

“没关系哦，”他柔软的腰身随着笑声一起在我怀里晃动，小脸泪痕犹存，吐出的舌尖却甜蜜又黏腻，“翔さん的话，对我做什么都是可以的。”

 

 

射了一回后，他半闭着眼躺在床上，神情和第一次做时别无二致。可最初看见他身体时，那种直达大脑的巨大眩晕感却从没离开过我。

这张床迎来的，张开身体等待我的人并不少，男人女人都有，松本润不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。

可我什么还是这么慌张呢。

 

 

“我有个东西给你看。”

他赤裸着从床上爬起来。刚刚没用套，浑浊的精液从他后穴缓缓流出。他也不在意，依然用极具辨识度的姿势走到衣帽架旁，俯身在外套口袋里翻找着什么。

我控制不住地盯着他的背影，盘算着找个什么借口在外面待一晚上——我曾跟绿子有过协议：不管玩得多晚，都一定要回家过夜。

可现在，我只想把面前这个妖精按在床上再操一次。

不，两次。

 

 

想到绿子，我自然而然回忆起了她昨天说的，关于松本的那些话——“你以前是棒球部的？”

他动作忽然僵住了。他转过头深深看了我一眼，将手上已经拿出来的什么又塞回了外套口袋，爬上床坐在我两腿间，面对面搂住我的脖子。

“你知道了？”

他轻声说，两排蝴蝶一样的睫毛上下翻飞着。

 

疑惑的又变成了我，“知道什么？”

他露出一个“果然如此”表情，“我还以为……算了。”

他垂下眼睛，将嘴唇贴上我的。

“再来一次？”

 

 

 

第二天是周末。早上七点，我尽量不出声地打开家门——通常这时绿子还在酣睡着。

“欢迎回来。”

我愣在门口，手里还拿着没来及放下的皮鞋。

绿子从厨房探出头，给了我一个毫无保留的甜笑，“快去洗手，早饭马上好了。”

 

 

我狼吞虎咽地吃着吐司和煎鸡蛋，眼睛却盯着料理台前绿子的背影。

上一次她给我做早餐还是什么时候？刚开始交往的第一个月？

绿子穿着高中制服的模样在我记忆中早已模糊——这大概就是两人长时间在一起的后果：你不是感觉不到对方的改变，而是太容易将改变也视为理所当然。

 

 

“要咖啡吗？”她回过头问我。

明明是早晨，她的笑容却像是被酒精浸泡过了，柔软得像朵棉花糖。

也许是做贼心虚，我总觉得她今天不太对劲。

 

“加牛奶吗？”

“加。”

“糖呢？两块行吗？”她不厌其烦地向我确认。

 

 

太温柔了。

不是说她不是个好太太——恰恰相反，所有见过绿子的人都说我好福气，能娶到这样一个上得厅堂下得厨房的夫人。更不要说我们从高中开始就在一起，是彼此真正意义上的初恋。

最初也是有过好日子的。新婚，蜜月——从情侣到夫妻，身份转变带来的新鲜感遮盖了这份感情其实早已被消耗完的事实。等意识到时，我们已经成为了从前避之不及的，人前恩爱人后同床异梦的夫妻，共同度过的时光再多也阻止不了暗地里的分道扬镳。

 

 

很长一段时间，我都习惯了她用女性特有的，让人分不出真假的笑容迎接我，看似贴心实则敷衍地将所有家庭事项都维持在差强人意的水准。

——正因为见过你爱我的样子，所以当爱情消失时，我会比任何人都要更早察觉。

 

 

“翔君？”

她嘴角的梨涡随着笑容凹成了可爱的圆圈。

——太真实了。

不动声色地喝了一口咖啡，我决定再试探她一次。

“有点甜了。”

她知道我喜甜，两块方糖不过是正常水平。

如果她纵容了这次无理取闹——

 

 

 她一言不发地起身，回来时，手中多了杯新的咖啡，连带一个白色的小瓷罐。

“这次要加多少糖？”

她笑容可掬。

见我伸出一根手指，她用勺子挖出一颗再普通不过的方糖，对着阳光端详了一会儿，轻柔地放进杯子里。

做这些事时，她的动作敏捷又轻巧，看向我，看向方糖的眼神都是柔软，甚至好奇的。仿佛这是她第一次来到这个世界，对接触到的一切都抱着亲近的喜悦。

“绿ちゃん？”

我叫出高中时期对她的称呼——几年前的某一天起，她就禁止我再这么喊她了，理由是太幼稚。

 

“嗯？”

她愉快地回应了我。隔着一张桌子，我能清楚地分辨出她眼中水灵灵的，新鲜的温柔。

 

我放在桌子下的手握紧了。

发生了什么，我不敢想。

 

 

 

 

 

**02.**

提心吊胆地过完周末，松本那边毫无动静，绿子依然温柔地让人发慌。心烦意乱之下，我提早结束了会社的工作，在周一的下午出发，去往一切的起点：我的高中。

 

 

直到国中毕业前，我在男生堆里始终是个头最小的，有时甚至会被误认成小学生。出于对力量的向往，我迷上了美式橄榄球，高中甫一入学就加入了学校的橄榄球队。

当年的我自然不属于肌肉派，因此，橄榄球特有的巨大的队服便格外合我心意。现在想来，虽然至今我依旧无法自称力量型选手，那股全力以赴的不罢休倒真是从那时便已种下。

 

 

我到达时已经是社团活动时间，放课后的教学楼吵闹程度一如当年，我绕着校园随意走了走，最后还是溜达到了曾经的社团。

橄榄球队的训练地在操场左上角，旁边则是足球部的地盘。正是训练时间，场内外人声鼎沸，草地上飞扬着各式各样的球服，场外则充满了兴致盎然的观众：大多是叽叽喳喳的女孩子，也不乏一些和当年的我一样，憧憬着力量的男生。

 

 

兴许是一身西装过于显眼，我仅仅在栏杆旁驻足了一小会儿，一个老师模样的人就向我跑来，胸口的哨子在太阳下反着光——

“小翔？真的是你！”

是当年同一个社团的队友，相叶雅纪。他惊讶地看着我，脸上溢满了喜悦，如果不是栏杆限制，我丝毫不怀疑他会冲过来给我一个拥抱。

我也很意外，“真没想到你居然回来了，还当了橄榄球部的监督！”

 

故人重逢自然欣喜。相叶与我从前就意气相投，几句交谈后，我仿佛又回到了肆意的学生时代，和他一起坐在长椅上，随意说着彼此的近况。

正值中场休息，女生都忙不迭地给心仪的人递水递毛巾，一个个脸颊红彤彤的，说不好是害羞还是被晒的。

 

 

“真青春。”

“是啊，真羡慕那帮臭小子——”相叶抱着胳膊，像个少年一样撅嘴。

我拿胳膊肘顶了他一下，“当初最受欢迎的人还说这种话？我们该怎么活？”

 “小翔才是，男女通吃的人就不要装弱势群体啦——”

 

嘻嘻哈哈闹了一会儿，我回味着相叶的话，重复道，“男女通吃？”

“小翔不记得了？”

他的眼睛顿时睁得老大，比常人更大一些的瞳仁瞪起人来十分有威力。

我想起绿子之前的话，瞬间有些心虚，试探着问，“你说的男生…该不会是叫松本润吧？”

“哈——”

相叶喜笑颜开，“我就知道小翔你不会是那么无情的人。”

即使有预感，我还是痛苦地捂住了额头，“真的假的……”

 

 

完全没看出我心情复杂，相叶扯着我的胳膊，兀自兴高采烈地叙述起了一段我毫无印象的往事。

 

“那孩子可崇拜你了，开学听了你的新生演讲就要追随你加入橄榄球队。可他身体实在太弱，家长不同意，老师也说怕那小身板儿直接被拍碎在运动场上。闹了好一阵子他才放弃去了棒球部，不过偶尔还是会来看咱们训练，还给你送过牛奶——”

我打断了他。

“喂喂，你可别什么都往一个人身上套啊，送牛奶的不是绿子吗？”

相叶罕见地翻了个白眼。

“那个千金小姐？”他从鼻子里发出一声气音——所有同学里，他是唯一一个不赞成我和她交往的人。

“指望她给你送东西还不如指望我呢……”

这家伙知不知道自己在说什么啊。

 

学生时代开始就是半个天然的人依然在嘟嘟囔囔。

“她也就会做做样子而已。你仔细想想，她什么时候来看过咱们的比赛？别的不说——地区赛的最后一场，那么重要的时候，就因为看起来要下雨，她连面都没有露……”

 

被他这么一说，我也想起来了。

那时我正处于学业和球队联赛两边夹击的状态，每天训练完回家就复习功课，经常到了凌晨才睡。压力大带动着脾气暴躁，后来被同学不断提起的耳环脐钉就是衍生品。

也是在那时，绿子出现在了我的生活中。

她身上所拥有的，女孩子特有的巧笑倩兮让我身心愉悦，但也仅止于此——学校橄榄球队第一次冲入决赛圈，期中考试也迫在眉睫，我焦头烂额，根本没有精力去想恋爱的事情。

直到那一天。

 

 

“等等——”我皱起眉头，“你说地区决赛她没有去，那让你把那罐热牛奶给我的人是谁？”

“我没告诉你吗？”相叶看起来比我还要惊讶，“是松润啊。那天下大雨，他来的时候急急忙忙的，全身都湿透了，让他回去也不肯。结果看了半场比赛就开始发烧，被他父亲接走了，临走让我把牛奶给你…听说之后病了一周才好，”他疑惑地挠头，“不过后来他好像就再也没有出现过了……为什么呢？”

我像是被钉在了原地。

 

 

那次决赛的结果并不如人意。比赛之前，我被叫去了办公室，老师拿着我分数不够理想的小测试卷，委婉地劝说我退出社团，专心升学。

然而我正处于相当要强的时期，即使沮丧也没想过要对任何人开口倾诉。可想而知，当我全身湿透地从失意的球场回到更衣室，冷得直打哆嗦时，一瓶尚带温热的牛奶，一个仍然被惦记着隐喻，可以带来多大的安慰。

一瞬间，我的心理防线被击溃了。

第二天我就去找了绿子，问昨天的慰问品是不是来自她。她不说话，只是低下头羞涩地笑笑。

我把她的反应当成了默认。

一周后，我们在一起了。

 

 

**“那孩子当年可是很崇拜你的。”**

 

**“樱井さん自己就在发光，当然不会注意到别人”**

 

 

回过神来，我已经站在了松本所在的店门口。

没有惊动他，我溜进去，选了一个非常隐蔽的角落，悄悄观察他接待其他客人时的样子。

 

他说话时，嘴角会勾起若有若无的弧度。

他握住酒杯，不着痕迹地将两人的距离拉远一点。

似乎听到了什么自作聪明的笑话，他抬起睫毛，慵懒地弯一弯眼角。

 

 

 

“晚上好。”

太过专注，我甚至没有感觉到旁边的异样，直到一把柔和又淡漠的声音传来，才惊觉身边多了个陌生人。

来人身材纤细，一身标示host身份的黑色制服——不是紧身的款式，只在腰线处虚虚一收，领口却大方地露出一整片锁骨，凌厉又脆弱。

相比松本诱惑感十足的打扮，更能留下供人幻想的空间。

 

 

他自然地靠在卡座的沙发上，同我保持着一个亲近又不会让人感到不适的距离。

“愿意请我喝一杯吗？”

他偏过头笑笑，随意地将一侧头发勾至耳后。

我连声说着抱歉，叫来侍者点了一款酒，又问他的名字。

“Kazu，”灯光下，他的眼睛和隐约露出的贝齿一样晶莹，“先生怎么称呼？”

“樱井翔。”

“翔さん，”他没有和其他人一样称呼我的姓氏，手心一翻，摊开一叠扑克，“喜欢魔术吗？”

 

梦境和记忆一起涌上来——

**_他正和另一个低头洗扑克的host说话，嘴角扬着一个似笑非笑的弧度，指尖夹着一根未点燃的香烟。_ **

 

是他。

我不动声色地打量着这个人：直觉告诉我，他可没有他的骨架看起来那样纤弱。

他在我眼神变化的一瞬间就察觉到了。把手中的扑克放在桌子上，名叫kazu的人换了个姿势，慵懒地托着腮，“别这么防备嘛……我只是有点好奇。”

他拿起酒杯，随意地抿了一口，“你和J，是在交往吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“看他最近消失的频率就能明白了吧。之前他可从来不出场的。”

“你是说……”

我的嗓子奇异地哑了，“他之前，从没有……？”

他摇摇头，正准备再说些什么，却突然叹了声糟糕。

“J来了……”

他迅速起身，尾音若有若无飘扬在空气中，“……对他好一点。”

他的离开和出现一样突然。我呆愣在原地，余光里，松本正带着一脸不加掩饰的怒气向我走来。

 

 

“刚刚那个人是谁？”

光线太暗，他自然是没有看清Kazu的脸。正在接待中的客人被无辜地晾在了一边，有机灵的侍者连忙上前，连连道歉安抚。

松本向来宣称自己是个合格的pro，可现在，仅仅以为我找了其他host，他就将自己接待中的人丢下了。

 

我站起身，在众人惊讶的眼神将他拉入怀里。

“翔君……？”

他轻轻颤抖着，却没有将我推开。

 

 

如果相叶和那个叫kazu的人说的都是真的，如果我真的能放心相信自己的直觉——

松本润，他大概是真的喜欢我的。

 

 

 

**03.**

 

**_——我对松本到底是什么感情？_ **

 

在知道此前是个误会后，松本明显对自己的反应有些后悔，一路抿着嘴不说话，碰到我的目光就迅速撇开眼睛。

像只傲娇的小猫。

 

 

**_——喜欢他吗？_ **

 

关上门的下一秒，我熟练地吻住他，托着他的后颈，逼迫他献上两片比鲜花更娇艳的唇瓣。他两手在我胸膛象征性地推拒一番，在被捏到腰间软肉时一声嘤咛，迅速软了下来。我舔着他的嘴唇，仍觉不满足，张嘴把他的脸颊吮了个遍。

——这么甜，本体该不会是小熊软糖吧。

脑中忽然冒出这个念头，我闷闷地笑了起来。

  

“起来啊……”他不满地扭动着，试图推开我，“弄我一脸口水。”

我轻而易举地抓住他的手腕按在头顶上方，又去吻他的脖子，直到感觉他整个人都颤栗起来。

“唔……那里，不要……”

 

 

**_——喜欢他。想要占有他。_ **

 

虽然是男性，松本的身体却柔软得不可思议。每当听见他带着哭腔的奶音，占有欲和一股子说不清道不明的破坏欲便会如同阴云一般在我心里疯狂蔓延。

我抚摸着他细腻的皮肤，将自己一次又一次埋进他体内的温热，他的身体被我拗成一个常人难以达成的弧度——他含着泪求我慢点，求我放过他，下身却口是心非地将我夹得更紧，仿佛他的深处有一个贪婪的黑洞。

 

不知不觉，我被名为“松本润”的黑洞吞没了。

 

 

**_——问题在于：这是爱吗？_ **

 

 

 

 

 

我抱着他躺在床上，玩笑一般地说起了高中，说到那瓶牛奶，说绿子羞涩的笑容，说如果不是那个契机，我和她也不会开始。

我将语气放得怀念又平淡，仿佛真的只是随口提起。他起初还是一副漫不经心的样子，听着听着，他的脸色变了。

我住了口，观察他的表情，猜他会不会选择说出一切。

 

我在等，却连自己也不明白到底在期盼些什么。

 

 

 

他沉默了足足一分钟，再开口时，却突然说起自己国中时的一个女同学。

 

“那个女生，她很特别，”他停顿了一下，似乎在苦恼如何向我描述，“长得不太好看，性格大大咧咧的那种，但是对一切都非常热情。”

我不知道他为什么突然提起这个，却也只能顺着接下去。

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后啊……不知道为什么，她就被全班孤立了。翔君也知道的吧——校园欺凌，大部分都很莫名其妙。”

“……嗯。”

“那之后，她像是完全变了一个人，怎么说呢——非要形容的话，就是身上曾经有的光芒，都消失了。我那时候特别瘦弱，也帮不了她什么，只能在知道她被关在仓库啊体育馆之类的地方时，悄悄去把她放出来。”

我抚摸着他的背脊，“你已经做得很好了。”

他摇摇头。

 

“我曾经也这么以为。毕竟大环境如此，我们这种小人物，怎么可能逃脱既定的命运呢？后来有一次，她正被几个女生扯着辫子，逼迫她吃掉自己作业本——我现在都不明白，为什么有人会以其他人的痛苦为乐。我在旁边看着，却完全没有勇气冲过去说一句‘住手吧’。可翔君你猜怎么的——就在这时，真的有一个刚转来不久的男生冲出来，把那些围着她的女生推开了。”

“他想把她带走，那些女生当然不买账，却又不敢对他怎么样，只是拦在门口，对被欺负的那个女生说‘想走可以，但是要先自己扇自己十个巴掌，狠狠的那种’。”

 

我不由自主地放轻了声音，“她照做了吗？”

“准确的说，是‘他’照做了，”松本眼里流动着一股奇异的悲伤，“那个男生打了自己十个巴掌，一点儿没留情面。”

他闭上眼睛，仿佛耳边依然回荡着响彻了整个教室的脆响。

“那些女生都懵了，谁也没想到他真的会这样做。”

他看着我，“你知道他打完自己之后，对那个被欺负的女生说了什么吗？”

 

“他说‘过来——’。翔君，他对她说，‘过来’。”

“从此在我心中，这就是最高的情话。”

 

 

我不知道自己这时应该说什么。

十个巴掌，一句“过来”，代表的绝不仅仅是一场冲动的“英雄救美”，还有主动脱离群体的决心，明知未来糟糕仍然一往无前的勇气，以及，愿意用自己的明天去预支一个甚至不相关人幸福的温柔。

 

虽然我不认为自己正义感欠缺，但在同样的情况下，当我还是一个在意校园里不可明说条约的学生时，我不认为自己可以做得更好。

 

现在的我已经变成了在意社会眼光的大人，可面前这个语气平静，神情却类似哭泣的松本却让我生出一股错觉：也许，我只是没有在年少时遇到那个能让我奋不顾身的契机，或者说，奇迹。

我仿佛着了魔一般地朝他伸出手——

 

 

手机铃声忽然响起。

松本把它拿起来看了一眼，塞到我手里，“不管翔君想要对我说什么，如果接完这个电话，你依然没有改变心意——到那时，不管你说什么，我都会听的。” 

我看了一眼屏幕：是绿子。

 

“翔君，你今天早点回来行吗？为什么……就是，之前体检报告不见了所以一直没告诉你——我怀孕了！”

“翔君？翔君你还在听吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

九个月后。

预产期已经过了三天，绿子的肚子仍然毫无动静。会社进入繁忙时期，我无法时刻守着她，无奈之下，只能将她暂时送到岳父母家，以防突然发动。

事实证明这担心是正确的。

 

第四天，我在开会途中忽然接到岳父的电话，指令简洁明了——“来医院，绿子要生了！”

 

 

匆忙和上司请了假，我抱着公文包一路狂奔。好不容易赶到医院，却发现大厅电梯正在检修。

产科在五楼。

 

咬咬牙，我抹了把头上的汗水，掉头往安全通道跑。推开门的瞬间，和寂静一起包围我的，是一个正靠在墙上的男人的视线——那个前一秒信誓旦旦愿意听我的想法，第二天就消失的松本润正站在我对面，定定地看着我。

 

 

他瘦了。

曾经被发胶固定的额发放下来，软软地搭着，遮住了迷惑过无数人的美人尖，也让他的眼神不再那么有攻击性。这么想的时候我竟然感到一丝欣慰：他终于不再害羞于表现自己的温柔了。

虽然我还是很想念那只留着公主头的，傲娇又魅惑的小猫。

 

“剪头发了？”

他拨弄着后颈的碎发，“嗯……工作需要。”

 

我没有问他现在在做什么——得知绿子怀孕后的第二天，我去找他，店里人却告诉我他在付了一大笔违约金后辞职了，没人知道他的去向。

当天晚上，我拎了一箱啤酒来到我的小公寓，喝到酩酊大醉。

前一天过夜的痕迹还没收拾，我躺在床上，嗅着松本留下的香水味，试图从冷掉的月光里寻找他的影子。

 

啤酒罐脆弱的外壳被捏瘪，折叠。酒精施舍的梦境里，我看到绿子在发现自己怀孕后不知所措，糊里糊涂跟着姐妹去了一直好奇的host店，却在慌乱间遗失了自己的检查报告单；我看到它被一只修长的手捡起，小心叠好后放进外套；我看见外套的主人光着身子从一张眼熟的床上下来，脸上一副“下定决心一刀两断”的神情，却在察觉也许自己被记起时，又悄悄把那张纸塞了回去。

 

那时的松本，到底想了些什么呢？

 

 

 

自从重逢后，我和他的交流地点几乎都在床上。我喜欢在事后抱着他，听他用软下来的奶音在我耳边绵绵地说些有的没的。

有时是抱怨店长总是出海钓鱼，他又要接待又要管事儿很累；有时是分享遇见的好吃的店（“翔君真的太馋了……”）偶尔兴致来了，也会炫耀买到的新衣服（“算了，跟你说这个干什么呢，翔君这个品味……”）

他笑起来的样子甜极了，和平时冷酷的形象完全不一样。我着迷地看着他，甚至忘了在被吐槽时掐一把他的痒痒肉。

 

 

可当我们都穿戴整齐，隔着不远不近的距离面对面站着时，反而觉得姿态尴尬。

他像是也察觉到了这一点，上前两步靠过来，推着我同他一起倚在窗台旁。

若是此时有人经过，只会看见我们紧挨的肩膀，绝不会想到在他们视线不可及处，我正与松本十指相扣。

 

直到现在，我们还在纠缠不清。

 

 

 

他终于愿意回答我的疑惑。

“虽然你没有说过，但是我能感觉，你和你的妻子关系并不好。为什么没给你那张报告单……没错，我确实有想过——”

他假装转头看窗外的风景，嘴唇若有若无地擦过我的耳廓，“成年人的感情，难道不该是愿赌服输吗？”

我睁大了眼睛。

他却忽然笑了——从这个笑容里，我终于找回了一丝从前小恶魔的影子。

 

“骗你的～没让你第一时机见证孩子的出生，已经足够了。”

他举起不知何时拿走的我的手机，屏幕上的信息清清楚楚地说明我正式成为了一个父亲。

 

 

我已经是一个父亲了。

可我不仅没有第一时间赶到孩子的身边，还心甘情愿被旧情人堵在楼道里，心里不是挂念着刚出生的孩子，而是沮丧满溢——直到现在，我依然猜不透松本到底在想什么。

 

为什么他说了会等我又自顾自消失，为什么他突然出现在这里，为什么他依然能这么自然地与我十指相扣——

为什么他说出口的话亦真亦假，眼里却是一片晶莹的悲伤。

 

 

他似乎看出我就要发怒了，手指在我掌心轻轻地挠着——这是他想要安抚我时常用的小动作。

 

“翔君还记得我说过的，校园欺凌的事情吗？”

我点头。

“从第一次见到翔君开始……在我心中，那个终究会在某一天出现在教室门口，将我从庸常生活中解救出来的人，就是你。一直都是你。——你明白我的意思吧？”

我攥紧了他的手指。

他扬起一个笑容，身子前倾，直直地看进我眼里。

 

“樱井翔，”他很少叫我的全名，“你害怕了？”

“松本润，不是每个人都像你一样厉害。”

我整个人都在发抖，握上他后颈的手却是稳的，“我以后一定会下地狱。”

 

他在我的手心颤抖。

他将嘴唇贴上来，泪光闪闪，吐息热烈。

“我陪你。”

 

 

 

 

我缓慢地向绿子的病房走去。视线里，阳光仿佛都放慢了脚步，迟迟不愿照上我将要进入的病房门。婴儿的啼哭声远远传来，提醒着我新成员的出现也意味着旧人让位。我知道，松本润从此不会出现在我眼前。

我终于和所有合格的大人一样，手里捧着的都是不想要却不能丢弃的东西。

 

我推开这扇门——它的背后齐聚了我的亲人和朋友，主角已经到齐，只等我这个其实不那么重要的配角上场，一起歌颂和赞美新生命，展望未来，喜笑颜开。

可我却只是后悔，刚才没有多看他一眼。

 

 

 

**_安全通道的大门缓缓合上，被惊扰的灰尘在阳光中四散纷飞。松本盯着它们，直到眼睛开始发痛。_ **

**_他想起自己高中时翘课去看樱井的比赛，站在场外看他奔跑的身影，从此心里眼里都只有这一个人。_ **

 

**_从此整个人生都是“为你翘课的那一天，花落的那一天”。_ **

****

****

**_自从离别后，始知岁月长。_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 雨下整夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J SIDE

 

**Things I’ll Never Say**

**01** .

城市的冬天不会有真正的寒冷，不过哪怕阳光最好的午后，若是在失去人工暖气保护的环境里静止不动五分钟，寒意便会像无处不在的鬼魅，透过毛茸茸的帽子和围巾，一点都不酷的长款羽绒服，连指尖都包裹住的漆皮手套，钻入你的每一寸皮肤。丝丝入扣。 

对于一人住所来说，我现在的公寓确实太宽敞了些——这点在暖风机和空调一起坏掉的冬日里尤其明显。 

手指僵掉时还坚持打字未免有些勉强。我合上笔记本，懒得对那篇花费了我五小时的小说再看一眼——不用想，初稿一定充斥着各种各样稀奇古怪的毛病，错字和句法不通都无法避免，某次我甚至发现了一个不知何时打出的红色爱心，心满意足地藏在它色彩单调的同伴中，像个得意洋洋的阴谋。 

修理电器的人还没来，我裹着厚棉衣滚进被子，差点儿磕上一旁的矮桌角。 

我的责编在聊天软件上委婉地关心了一下新书进度，我眯着眼睛举着手机——新年将近，它被套上了个颜色喜庆的手机壳，此刻歪歪扭扭地嵌在充当背景的白色天花板中，红得耀武扬威。

天花板倒是永远端庄，雪白的脸面无表情。

它的笃定影响了我，思索一秒后，我快乐地告诉编辑：进度没有问题，放心等着就好。 

也许是之前的信誉确实不错，很快，他发来一个安心的表情，伴随着招牌的加油动作。 

今日工作到底结束。我把手机扔在一旁，在桌上摸了个橘子——没有暖气的烘烤，它也懒得再摆出蛊惑人心的伪装，触感和口感都泰然自若地追平了气温，又甜又酷的感觉有点像杰尼斯那个叫山下智久的演员。 

“叮咚。”

门铃响了。我跳起来去开门，却在看见来者后大失所望。

“为什么是你啊——”

“喂，看见客人好歹用个高兴点的表情吧。”

大野智撅着嘴将手上拎的东西放下，熟门熟路从鞋柜里找到他最喜欢的那副拖鞋，又摸进客厅开了冰箱，易拉罐被打开时发出一声轻响。

这回轮到我“喂喂”地叫着，对他突然出现还一副理所当然样子表示不满。

“诶我没说过今天要来吗？”

他倒是一脸惊讶，“知秋最近回娘家带了不少手信，特意叮嘱我给你带点儿过来。”

我翻了个白眼。

“她叮嘱你——那请问你告诉我了吗？”

大野是我曾经店里的老板，我离开得仓促，只将自己的新联络方式告诉了他以及共事的二宫和也。大野有一张相当漂亮的脸，曾经发生过来店里视察时被新客人当作host的情况，然而后来他迷上了海钓，头发剃短不说，天生的白皮也晒得黝黑，只有黑白分明的眼睛清澈一如既往。

他天生是做商人的料，却又是真的心无城府。我辞职后也是他替我找了第一份新工作。我们一直保持联系，隔一段时间会见面。

不过自从我专职写作后，十次里有九次都是他带着酒上门，剩下那一次他会拎上二宫和也，两个三十多的男人怎么也不答应点外卖，躺在地上耍赖，嚷嚷“想要吃松润做的菜！（振臂高呼）” “J你忍心看着我和大叔饿死在这里吗”之类的话，吵得我头疼。

一年前他结婚了，新娘子娇娇小小的，可爱得像个娃娃。仿佛一婚傻三年，他开始爱挑些常人无法意料的时间光临我家，理由从“知秋正好要去附近一个地方见朋友，我顺路来看看”到“这条鱼新鲜的要命求求你赶快做刺身吃掉”，五花八门无奇不有。

“啊对了……新年那天你要不要来我家，一起吃饭，看看红白什么的。”

他挠挠头，神情竟然有点羞涩。

我懒洋洋地摆手。

“不用啦，”我也开了罐啤酒，“跨年的时候你和嫂子亲来亲去，我看着得多心酸。”

“又说这种话。”

他无奈了，习惯性地环顾四周——我知道他要说什么。 

“一个人住这么大的地方，不怕晚上有鬼？”

啊……失算了。 

我翻翻眼睛，“你是小孩子吗。”

“啊，有橘子。 ”

他明显没听我说话，拿了个橘子在手里抛着，眼神自然而然盯住漆黑的电视屏幕。  

“啊天气真好……想看电影，”他伸个懒腰，顺势倒在了沙发上，又抽过一边的小毯子，很有气势地对着我一挥手——“去拿个碟吧松润！”

像个使唤水手前进的船长。

我忍无可忍。 

“所以说………在别人家里不要随便躺下啊！”

“你想看什么类型的。”

我在书房里翻翻捡捡，大声问客厅里那位祖宗。

“什么都行……啊，这里不是有嘛。”

含糊不清的回答到尾音处上扬了一点，我听见大野踢踢踏踏的步子，随后是电视被打开的声音。

有点遗憾又有点庆幸地扫了一眼满抽屉的收藏，我一边诅咒自己的选择恐惧症，一边回忆到底是哪一张光碟被我落在了客厅。

“是什么片子？”

没听到回答。大野回头看我一眼，那眼神让我涌起不好的预感。

“怎么，难道是porn——”

随口的玩笑断在我看见屏幕的那一瞬。

阳光照射下的草坪，专程定制给小男孩玩耍的橙色小足球，站在场边的美丽少妇，笑起来门牙异常显眼的丈夫，以及继承了父亲大眼睛的小男孩。

——不用确认我也知道，一个小时的进度条里，有且只会有同样的场景。除了路人，连角色都不会变。

正常又温馨的亲子录像带。

如果主角不是樱井翔的话。

 

**02.**

我需要好好想想，这一切到底是怎么发生的。

似乎从很早以前开始，我就一直在用“松本润”的方式，相当自我地爱着樱井翔——学生时代的暗恋也好，重逢时明知他已婚，依然不顾一切上前说了“好久不见”也好，甚至，明知他也许真的会放弃一切，却仍旧选择先一步离开也好——坦白说，我其实没有给过他太多选择的机会。

我最无法容忍的其实不是无法和他在一起——不如说这才是意料之中。

尽情批评我固执又死心眼好了，我最害怕的，从来都只有这份爱不再纯粹的可能，而遗憾和妥协恰巧都是造成这个结果的重要因素。

我笃定他爱我，那么即使无法拥有，也没什么关系。

除了我依然无时无刻不在强烈地，无可救药地想念他。

——因为想念他，我在他妻子生产那天鬼使神差地去了医院。连老天都在帮我，那栋大楼临时电梯检修，他只能走安全通道。我打开窗户，想要点一支烟，却又担心在点烟时错过他现身的瞬间。

他在我优柔寡断时突然出现，阳光在他的发间闪烁。几个月不见，他瘦得连西装都撑不起，尖削的下巴在我心中凿出血肉模糊的窟窿。

十指相扣的瞬间，皮肤与皮肤的缠绕终于让我承认自己其实非他不可。

路过的人不太多，因此我在吻他时相当心安理得。

他的眼泪是咸的。

疼痛就在这时从很深的地方涌上来，我听见自己身体里刮起了一阵风，回音尖锐如同呼啸，松本润从此变成了一个千疮百孔的布袋。

曾经——我是指在知道樱井有了孩子后，我很努力地尝试过离开，可这一刻，我却忽然对自己妥协了。

就算只能远远地看着他，就算只能永远这样看着他——又有什么不好？ 

于是我放弃了大野介绍的工作，又回到了这个城市，或者说，我其实根本没有离开过它。

心被束缚着，在哪里都一样。

刚搬家时，二宫曾单独来看过我一次——很奇怪，最后与我联系紧密的居然还是曾经的同事。他和我面对面坐着，像背书一样干巴巴阐明来意。

“大叔让我来看看你。”

——“大叔”就是大野智。

我点点头表示明白，又问他要不要喝点什么。

“啤酒就行，”他比我晚一步站起来，踱到窗户前，“这么好的天气，为什么遮得这么严实——”

哗。

窗帘被拉开，阳光刺眼得让我不由退开两步，二宫却仍然立在原地，目不转睛地盯着一个方向。

天气晴朗的周末，不少家长带着孩子来草地上玩耍；不远处，樱井正试着教他刚会走路的小儿子抛球，眉飞色舞的样子好笑极了。

初冬的阳光温暖又余热烈不足，很适合这样的亲子活动。

“nino……”

“我原本只是猜测而已……”

他还是面朝窗户，传来的声音有点颤抖，“你辞了大叔介绍的工作，忽然就决定要搬家。你不说理由，好，那我自己猜：也许是因为房租便宜，也许你就是中意这样的户型——可这公寓太空旷，你又怕寂寞，根本不会喜欢这种类型；处在繁华地段，租金也不会少。一开始看到这个被拉上的窗帘，我还想也许你是真的觉得太晒……可现在是冬天啊。”

他终于转过身，两行眼泪非常迅速地从脸上滑下来。

他抬手把它们抹掉。

“J，你真的一点都没变。”

他的反应太出乎我意料。我手足无措，第一反应是走过去将窗帘恢复原样。

“要是被他发现就糟糕了。”

我这么解释，换来二宫更凌厉的瞪视。

他的指责还没有结束。

“你和樱井翔刚在一起的那个圣诞节，”他语气平板地叙述，“大叔决定提前关门，我问你晚上有没有什么打算，你一脸兴奋地说要和喜欢的人一起。”

“nino……”

“别插嘴——那天下大雪，晚上十点，我想‘J一定好好享受着他的白色圣诞’，就看到群里有人说好像在一个公园门口看到了你，身上落满雪还一动不动。等我找到你的时候——”他的嗓子又哑了，“我一直当作自己弟弟一样照顾着的人……靠着路灯柱子说自己动不了。松本润，如果当时我没有来，你是不是真的打算等樱井翔第二天去给你收尸？——你确定他能想得起来？”

二宫真正伤心起来时像个横冲直撞的小动物，我上前抱住他。我无言以对。

他不客气地将眼泪全部抹在我衣服上。

他终于平静了一些。他退开一步，凝视我的浅棕色瞳仁亮晶晶的。

“……这么久了，你就像不知死活的飞蛾一样，在樱井翔这把火里倾其所有，透支你的期待你的热情你的未来——我知道我没办法阻止你，因为你就是那种觉得飞蛾扑火也无所谓的傻子。”

他深吸一口气，“所以这是我最后一次问这个问题：你真的打算就这样下去吗？抱着这个幻像——”他指了指窗外，“过一辈子？”

我的眼泪也流下来了。

“我没有办法……nino你知道的，我不能离他太远。如果不能确认他的一切，我会活不下去。”

他离开后，我握着啤酒罐，和这个寂寞的客厅面面相觑。

二宫是对的——我住在根本不适合自己的房子里，安于日复一日相同的寂寥，只因为窗前的空地是樱井翔常来的地方；如果他搬家了，或者出现了新的喜爱地，我不知道自己会不会追着一起搬走。 

大概还是会的。

以上，我又回到了樱井翔身边。 

我其实从未成功离开过他。

 

**03.**

开始写作是一个意外。 

刚搬来的那段日子，我白天睡觉，晚上随便开一罐酒，把录像带放进碟机，对着相同的片段反复看。

冰凉的啤酒在舌尖和喉口跳跃，我近乎贪婪地凝视樱井的每一个表情和动作，胸腔里有一团火越烧越旺，不表达出来我可能会疯掉。 

于是我只好打开台灯，拿起笔，在稿纸上胡乱写一些自己都不知道是什么的东西。

像是找到了一个出口，我将所有的情绪都安在那些被创造的小人儿身上。

我变得絮絮叨叨，也变得快乐和安宁。我写各种各样的喜怒哀乐与悲欢离合，可是我不写樱井翔。 

我不敢回忆曾经和他在一起的日子，更不别说想象他还在我身边， 

我对这样的日子心满意足，直到一天我的编辑来见我，拿出一个新的题案。 

“松本君，你的文字细腻，很适合写长篇小说。”

他真诚地看着我的眼睛，“何况松本君是有故事的人——也许这话有点自负：可我真的从没有看走眼过。”

这过程比我想象的还要艰难。 

回忆曾经比接受现实更让我难以忍受，于是我不得不场外求助——写不下去的时候，我就合上电脑，看一眼窗外的空地，想象樱井正在那里。 

他这么一个过分认真的人，只要是他认定的事情，一定会雷打不动地执行。 

天气好的周末，他必然会带着妻子和儿子，来到我住宅前的一小片空地进行家庭活动。

刚开始只有晒太阳和野餐，等小孩子可以摇摇晃晃走路了，他的背包里就会多出一个橙色的小足球，他拿着它，循循善诱小短腿跟着这一抹鲜亮跌跌撞撞。 

他跑起来的样子还是很好看。 

他的妻子在生产后似乎迅速苍白了起来，她从不参与父子二人的活动，只是捧着茶杯坐在小板凳上看着，腿上搭了块大红色的毯子。 

除了周末，我偶尔也会看到樱井的身影。大部分是晚上，他抱着孩子，在街上慢慢溜达，再回来时往往提着便利店袋子。 

但也有例外。 

我记得很清楚——那是一个雨天，因为是下午所以天还亮着，望远镜可以清晰地看到对面人的表情。 

他和他的妻子隔了一小段距离站着，剑拔弩张的气氛连我都能感觉出来。

雨伞被扔在一边，女人的长发很快就湿透了，一缕一缕地贴在脸颊上，但她看起来并不在意，仍旧满脸怒火地冲着对面人喊着什么，前倾的姿态和起伏的肩膀显示了她的愤怒程度。

樱井看起来倒是相当平静，雨水让他的西服从浅灰变成深灰，他的站姿却依然称得上闲适——我甚至怀疑他是不是走了会儿神。

大概是嫌刘海湿乎乎的不舒服，他抬手往后捋了把，漏出光洁的脑门儿——那里可没少被我留下过牙印。 

他的神情似乎激怒了她，她往前走了两步，声音也越发歇斯底里——后面这个是我推测的。 

她会喊些什么呢？我开始在心中列举起女性吵架时常有的抱怨。

“工作重要还是家庭重要？”——pass，樱井一看就是模范父亲。 

“你那些钱都花到哪里去了？”——pass，不说非常节俭，但樱井绝对不是大手大脚的人。 

“你心中还有没有我”——虽然由我来说不太合适，但这也许，大概是唯一的可能。 

……

所以说，这个得到了一切的女人到底在不满些什么？

我仿佛一个投入的观众，心情随着剧中人的动作来回起伏，直到看见男主角似乎是无法忍受这样无限延长的情节，将女人紧紧抱住，才心情复杂地松了口气。 

“你真的打算抱着这样的幻觉度日吗？”

二宫恨铁不成钢的话犹在耳边，我却忽然想起，自己似乎真的从未试图出现在他眼前。

如果不算那一次意外。 

樱井在某一段时间经常去一家甜品店——事先说好我没有成为跟踪狂的兴趣，只不过恰好对蒙布朗有用不完的热情，又恰好不只一次在喜爱的甜品店前见过他的车。

这人虽然热爱甜食，但一向克制，特意绕道大概是为了家里的小不点。 

一般情况下，我会等他将车开走再进门；只有一次，我没收住脚步，又不巧对上了门口迎宾小姑娘的眼睛。

万般无奈下，我硬着头皮上前，拉开门的瞬间，被屋檐残存的雨水和落花淋了一身。 

真是……糟透了。

 

**04.**

我新书的主角是两个年轻男人——编辑说现在的女孩儿都爱看这种设定。

男A是个host，看似凌厉，其实内心相当优柔寡断；男B则是城市中少见的，保留了最后一丝浪荡不羁做派的白领精英。

两个看似毫不相关的人的共同点在于：虽然外表光鲜，其实内心深处早已悄悄腐烂了。

遇到HOST之前，精英从未真正对自己的生活有什么不满。他有一个从高中开始交往的青梅竹马的女朋友，两人在大学毕业后顺理成章结了婚，是人人艳羡的一对——在这个他人眼光重于一切的社会里，因为“不爱了”这样的理由离婚，似乎太过任性。 

HOST的情况稍微复杂一些，不过真正重要的其实只有一点：早在精英还不是精英之前，他就爱他。

同类相遇，自然相互吸引。说出来可能没人相信：这场于红灯酒绿中的相遇，竟然真的发展出纯粹至此的爱情。

虽然都羞于承认，可确实是直到遇见对方，他们才真正觉得人间值得。

两头成年雄兽，在凶猛地向对方索取时却又忙着隐藏自己，于纠缠不休中不断试探彼此的真心。

所有情难自已的时刻，见证者都是月亮。

可不被世俗看好的恋爱，从一开始就写好了结局——精英注定会回归家庭，host会离开，或者说，假装离开。

host的前老板以前是个白皮肤，长头发的美男子。自从爱上海钓后，他剃掉了碍事的鬓角，皮肤晒黑反而凸显了眼神的清澈，是长大后的小王子。 

他遇见了自己的玫瑰，和她在一起后染上了身处幸福中的人共同的毛病：和全天下人分享他的喜悦。 

“我结婚了——”

“我要有孩子啦——”

……

host——现在该叫小说家了，安静地听着，懒洋洋道一声恭喜。 

他的前同事偶尔会来看他。

“你确定还要继续当飞蛾吗？它们真的很丑——最重要的是，它们的下场只有化成灰烬。”

他非常认真地提醒执迷不悟的人。

“……放心吧。”

小说家明白他的意思，却始终不知道该如何向他解释，自己真的只是想看着那个人而已。 

千千万万遍。

 

 

 

**Things You’ll Never Know**

樱井翔停好车，牵着儿子走进一家名叫“lucky 7”的甜品店——和彦最近迷上了这家店的季节限定，隔上两天就闹着要来。和平时一样，他叮嘱儿子只能买一份。小男孩乖乖点头，对收银员认真的比了数字“1”，可爱的样子让那个二十来岁的女孩子捂着嘴笑起来。

两人一前一后走出门，兴奋的小男孩坚持要自己拎袋子。樱井摸摸他的脑袋，看他爬到后座后关上车门。

“欢迎光临——”

店门口迎宾女生清脆的声音像打在屋檐的雨滴，他无意识偏头，又看了一眼后视镜。 

一阵风吹来，雨水和花瓣在年轻男子进门的瞬间簌簌掉落；店员体贴地递上纸巾，他苦笑着接过，一边擦拭衣服，一边点头道谢。 

隔着玻璃门，那人弯弯的桃花眼依旧瞩目。 

回首又见他。 


End file.
